I'm a WHAT!
by AA1991
Summary: Roxy is a new born vampire or so she was told. Follow Roxy as she goes through the journey of falling in love with the famous Jacob Black and finding out what she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

****

**So this is my new story I'll be write along with Sparkle, Blood & Fur. This story just came to me after watching New Moon. Enjoy!

* * *

**

** I'm a WHAT?!**

** Chapter 1: Are you "Vamp Napping" me?!**

**Part One****  
****Roxy's POV**

In a rush, I headed for the twin doors of the mansion, whilst strapping the guns on their holders. Two guns on my waist, the third one on my thigh. I was dead tired of staying in this place.

I'm Roxy and I'm a newborn vampire. Yep, the type of vampire with fangs, sparkle in sunlight, drink human blood, even though sometimes I don't want that for myself and the red eyes…well except for me. I'm different.

I was changed a week after my 20th birthday. That night, I was leaving a night club before my friends had and just when I approached my car, I saw a male figure leaning on it.

I asked him if he needed any help. He apologized and said it had to be done. His voice was familiar, but different. I gazed at him as if he were crazy…then he bit me. The fucker bit me and kept apologizing as I felt into the darkness.

My whole body was cold. I knew he was different. His eyes…they were neon blue and scary as hell. When I work, I heard voice, but, not heart beat except for mine. I thought it wasn't possible.

I opened both eyes and the strange people in the room gave simultaneous gasps. I asked them what had happened to me, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen explained everything.

My eyes were as well neon blue, much like the guy who had bit me, but the rest of the vampire's eyes were red. I wasn't venomous either.  
Carlisle had told me I was a newborn vampire and all that. He mentioned werewolves. How they are suppose to be enemies to vampires. I wasn't afraid of them.

I was put into training two days after my transformation. Jasper and Emmett were my trainers. I was given 3 H&K Match 9mm guns. They were my babies.

Nobody knew why my eyes had such peculiar color. I wanted to find the guy who had turned me and find out why. So, that's where I was going at the moment – that's my mission.

Like most female vampires, I had curves in all the right places. My ass was fucking perfect. I was 5'3. Yes, I know I'm short. My black was long – loose curls were included. My eyes were neon blue. I had my nose pierced on the left nostril.

My skin was a peach color, similar to the crayon, just a tad bit pale. I would still blush. My lips were completely kissable.

Just when I almost made it to the doors, James stepped affront of me, causing a sudden stop. James never got the clue that I just wasn't interested in him. His mate Victoria was a total bitch of a mess and I would love to mess with her.

James smirked as he eyed me from bottom to top. My outfit – I wore a black fitted shirt with sleeves that stopped 3 inches above my elbows, black Juicy Couture straight legs jeans, black vest with two straps on each side, and my favorite pair of boots.

They were black with six buckles on the side, two spiky straps on the back, and it added 3 inches to my height. I also had eye shade on to get that hot smoky look on my eyes.

"What do you want, James?" I sighed, still holding one of the guns in hand.

"Just wanted to know where you were going this fine night." He smirked. Yuck!

"Well if I do say so myself, it's none of your business." I snapped at him.

"Don't get snappy, dear." He chuckled.

I was about to shot a bullet through his head, till my ears caught Rosalie's heels clicking their way – my way. Rose and I were great friends. She had my back and I have hers. She stepped right beside where I stood and glared at James.

"Leave her alone, James! She doesn't want to put up with your crap." She snapped at him.

While they were busy arguing, I took off for the door while strapping my last baby in the holder on my hip and shouted goodbye to Rose. I swiftly walked into the garage and spotted my baby.

It was a Bugetti Leyron. Colors – Red & Black. Rose and I have the same cars; the exception was that her car was black and silver.  
Once I started her up, I tore out of the garage, then out of the gate, and into my way to the club that was near.

I started singing to New Divide that was playing right now on the radio, that's until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey, Rox. It's Rose."_

"Oh hey! What's up?" I asked while driving into Port Angeles.

_"Just giving you heads up that Aro is pissed off that you left again."_ My friend sighed.

"What the hell?! He knows why I'm doing this! Why is he being so difficult?!" I spat.

_"I have no idea. I'm just telling you."_

"Thanks. Hey, where's Monkey Man?" I joked.

_"Oh, he's tied up to head board. He's going to…"_

"Gross! I don't want to hear that shit! I'm going to let you go and torture Emmett. Bye!" I faked gagged.

_"See Ya. Oh, Monkey Man says bye too."_ She laughed, and then the line went dead.

"Fucking Ass Vampires." I mumbled.

I arrived at the club 20 minutes later and parked down the street. Once I exited the car, I started searching. An hour later, I hadn't seen or heard anything until I heard growling and what seemed to be big paws hitting the ground.

I took out my gun and followed to where the sound had come. I twirled and saw the big scene affront of me. There were two werewolves – one gray and the other black. The black one was bigger than the gray one.

They were throwing a vampire's body parts into the fire.

"Well, I can't do anything now. They're already burning the pieces." I mumbled, but somehow they had heard me.

Their ears shot up and their huge ass heads snapped in my direction. When they came charging at me, I took both of my guns and shot them  
both twice. Both werewolves stumbled back, but quickly regain balance. I didn't want to use my guns, might as well get my hands dirty.

I put both guns away just as the black one charged at me. I punch him on the head hard that he went to the end of the woods, right at the end of the alley.

He let out a howl and that's when I knew he called for help. I took my eyes off the gray one for one second, gazing at the black wolf, not to notice it was on me.

"Let go, bitch! Let go!" I screamed.

She…I figured out that it was a she-wolf; bit my arm, not wanting to let go of it. I let out a scream of pain. Blood – my blood – was pouring profusely on the ground. I tried my best yanking my arm out of her mouth, but, she shook her head, it was as if she was trying to tear off my arm.

I fell to the ground with a thud. It hurts like a bitch!

_Think Roxy! Think!_ I thought.

The light bulb flickered when I had an idea. I jabbed my fingers at her eyes, but that made her clamp down harder on my arm. I was on the verge of tears. I then swung my leg up; my thick boots connected to her temple so damn hard that she let go of my arm with a yelp and flew into the side of the building.

She managed to know some bricks onto the ground. I wanted so badly to know myself out because of the pain. The gray wolf struggled to regain enough balance to even stand, but, was having difficulty. The blood rushed to the part of my arm that was lacking as I wiggled my fingers.

I stood up on my feet, but the black wolf jumped on me which caused me to land on my back with him on of me – he was growling. I hissed at him, closing my eyes when his paws dug into my shoulders to keep me down. I was already breathing through my teeth.

Out of nowhere, five wolves emerged from the woods. One silver, the other chocolate brown, another one was a sandy color, the fourth one a gray with black spots, and the fifth one – a russet brown one. The bitch of the pack starts growling at me.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" I snapped.

The black one that was pinning me down to the ground pressed on my shoulders, increasing the pain.

"What are you doing here?" A deep husky voice asked me with full authority.

Part 2 -

I peeked from my closed right eye to see that instead of the russet wolf standing there, in its place was a tall dark handsome hottie…nude!

His muscles begged to be licked.

"I could ask you the same thing wolf boy…I mean man." I smirked as I eyed his dick. My eyes closed again.

"He asked you first, leech." One of the others snapped. They had all phased back and now wore clothes.

"I'll answer if you get this big fat ass behemoth off of me." I sighed in aggravation.

"Alright, get off her Sam." He commanded calmly.

Sam removed himself from me and was back in his human form, putting his shorts on. They all looked similar. Two of them were behind me in a split second.

"Alright, leech, spill!" Some angry looking one spat.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Well you are one."

"I'm not so sure about that." I mumbled beneath my breath.

All of them looked at me as if I was nuts. They all had their eyebrows raised. It was humorous, even in this situation.

"What do you mean?" The younger looking one asked.

"Well…" I paused, waiting for his name.

"Seth." He said.

"Well Seth, I don't quite smell like one now do I?"

"No…" He seemed unsure.

"My eyes are not the same color as the others, I have a heartbeat, and I have blood flowing through my veins." I added.

"Oh." He smiled. I returned the smile, flashing my vamp teeth.

"Okay, I want names." I said.

"Why the hell do you want our names?" The bitch growled.

"So, I don't have to call you by what you seem to me. You would be bitch." I smirked which caused a snarl from her.

I heard a few snickers from the rest.

"Well, I'm Seth."

"Paul." The on my right said.

"Embry." The one on my left said.

"Quil."

"Sam."

"…Leah."

"I'm Jacob, the alpha of this pack. What's yours?"

I gazed into his eyes for the first time and I have no clue to what was going on. I felt a pull to him. I wanted to kiss that damn confuse look off his face. To ask him what was wrong. The others were standing there wide eye, trying to hold back their laughter. It was as if they knew what had happened. I shook my head to clear out my thoughts.

"Roxy."

"Alright, can you tell me why you're here and what are you if you're not a lee…vampire."

"Can I call Jake? Jacob is too formal." I said, without even thinking. I blushed on the spot.

"Well, Jake, I don't what I am and that's why I'm here in the first place. I'm on the search for the dude that bit me a year ago. He must  
have been like me because our eyes are the same. I'm different than other vampires. I'm not cold like them. I'll say I run 105 degrees, but I still feel cold. My heart for one still beats, and my fucking eyes…they're goddamn neon blue! I'm the odd fish out of all the dead ones! You want what I want and that's answers." I breathed.

"Damn." Quil said.

I turned to look up above at the sky and began panicking when I saw the sun rise. I twirled to see the pack talking in a hush tone. I couldn't make a run for it when I had two next to me. Fuck!

"Um…guys? The sun is rising and if I don't get out of here, I'm going to be whatever I am – a disco ball!"

"You sparkle too?" Quil asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I groaned.

"Well let's get out of here." Jake said.

I turned around, only to be thrown over Paul's shoulder. My fist was banged on his back, but, my left arm didn't go as hard.

"Paul, put me down now!" I shrieked.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us." He laughed, and then smacked my ass so hard that you can hear that shit for miles.

"Paul, quit it." Jake growled, walking to the woods.

Then Paul said something that sounded like whipped already.

"So, you're vamp napping me?!" I yelled.

"When you put it that way, I guess we are." Leah laughed. Bitch.

"Well, if I'm being vamp napped then, can I and someone else drive my car there. I'm not leaving her." I sighed.

"Fine. Where is she?" Jake smirked.

_Smirk one more time Jake and I promise I'll jump you._ I thought.

"Like three streets down." I breathed as Paul put me down.

"Guys…and Leah, we'll meet at Sam's house…"

"What about Roxy?" Seth cut in.

"Aw! You acknowledge me by my name." I cooed.

"She's going to be under surveillance." He assured. Nice to know they're treating me like a felon.

As everyone split, Jake grabbed my uninjured arm which was my right one and rushed to my car. Once we saw my baby, Jake whistled.

We didn't have time to gawk at my car. I could have sworn the sun coming up faster. Jake turned the car around and headed to wherever it  
was that we were going. Just then my phone rang.

"Shit! It's most likely, Rose." I said, before picking up.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?!"_ Rose screamed. Jake mouthed aye.

"I found him so I'm going to be staying for a little while until I get some answers." I said innocently.

_"Oh! I thought you were kidnapped or something."_ She sighed in relief.

"Me, kidnapped? Never." I laughed.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you, okay. Don't worry about me."

_"Ok, keep in touch."_

"Alright, love you."

_"Love you too, bye."_

I hung up and leaned my head back on the back on the seat, wondering why I had to confront Leah and Sam in that alley.

****

* * *

So guys…what do you think? Leave a review guys!!!

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Vision of A Butterfly for editing my first chapter. She did an awesome job!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Some things are different in my story just so you guys know. I'm changing some things about Bella and Jake's history. I'm only doing it from Roxy POV but, maybe I'll sneak in others. The ages are different as well. So don't say I didn't warn you. Lol!**

**Here are the ages of the Pack and their Imprints:**

**Jacob-21**

**Roxy-21**

**Seth-19**

**Leah-26**

**Embry-21**

**Quil-21**

**Claire-18**

**Paul-22**

**Rachel-26**

**Jared-20**

**Kim-20**

**Sam-26**

**Emily-25**

**Brady-18**

**Collin-18**

**Alright, Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

**I'm a WHAT?**

**Chapter 2: Woke Up Outside and Naked**

_**Previously:**_

"_Shit! It's most likely, Rose." I said, before picking up._

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Rose screamed. Jake mouthed aye.

"I found him so I'm going to be staying for a little while until I get some answers." I said innocently.

"Oh! I thought you were kidnapped or something." She sighed in relief.

"Me, kidnapped? Never." I laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call you, okay. Don't worry about me."_

"Ok, keep in touch."

"_Alright, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up and leaned my head back on the back on the seat, wondering why I had to confront Leah and Sam in that alley.

**Roxy's POV**

The drive after our little conversation was silence. Time passed and later on, Jake pulled over by a one-floor house. I'm guessing it was his. The house was made out of wood with two big windows on each side of it.

I bet it's big on the inside. There was a certain detail that caught my attention and that had to be the grass. Even though some of the parts were decayed, the smell of freshly cut grass was very hypnotizing. I simply wanted to roll in that grass.

"What would I do to roll in that grass?" I sighed.

_Fuck, did I say that out loud?_

"What?" Jake laughed while jumping out of the car.

I covered myself from the sun and met up with Jake at his porch. That's when I saw four russet skinned guys – more like a group – walking out of the woods then proceeding to stand by Jake's side. I recognized Seth on the spot, but the others...no idea who were they.

Seth was surprised when I jumped on the porch and gave him a friendly squeeze. Did Jake just growl? According to Jake, the two youngest ones were Collin and Brady. Those two were adorable. Then Jared came into the picture. The guy looked like a bitch. I wasn't going to like him much, I can tell.

Embry came in hopping on one foot out of the woods – he was having difficulty putting his pants on.

"Now that you guys are here, Embry and Seth, you guys make sure Roxy doesn't leave. Jared, Collin, Brady, start patrolling." Jake instructed.

"Hey! I don't need a baby sitter!" I insisted. "Why would I go out on the fucking daylight knowing that I would sparkle and cause attention to myself?" I argued.

"Roxy, it's just precaution…." Jake said, but I cut him off.

"Precaution my ass." I growled before storming into the inside of the house.

After Jacob…yes I was a bitch to him, but I'm calling him that for a while. Anyways, after he left, I pretty much scanned the house. There were empty pizza boxes on the table, and not much in the refrigerator.

"You must go over someone's house to eat then." I mumbled to myself.

There were a couple of pictures settled by the little wooden stand up affront near the door. His family, the pack, all picture perfect. Right by the picture frame was a photo album and me being the curious type, I picked it up and started skimming through the pages.

I had to laugh at some of these pictures. They were all too funny. One was of Jacob and his sisters playing dress up with him. Jake was their dummy! As I continued looking through the album, a picture came up. There was a beautiful woman in the picture, smiling brightly at the camera; she held Jacob and his sisters. It was their mom.

I haven't made contact with my mother for two years now. Last year, I was forbidden to contact anyone and the year before that was awful. My brother, Matt, had a date, and unfortunately, never made his way back home. It was a tough moment for the family: Mom, Dad, and I were all going through some harsh moments.

Matt and I were very close. He was two years older than me which would make him 23. There were too many memories that invaded the house, I couldn't possibly stay there, it was tearing me apart so I decided to go off to college, away from home.

Shaking my head, I pushed the memories back and continued my raiding. Cautiously, I made my way across the living room, then passing the kitchen, and making a stop at his room. I wasn't sure on what things I was going to find here. Perhaps a girl's panties, I mean, after all, he does have that smile that makes you want to drop yours. Ha! I was somewhat surprised when I entered his room.

The bed wasn't made and the room wasn't exactly the definition for cleanse, in fact, it was a mess in here. Clothes were hanging out of his dresser drawers, now that's how messy it was. I took a quick peek behind, just to see if anyone was to witness my upcoming action, then after making sure no one was there, I launched myself into his unmade bed.

I inhaled deeply and all I could smell was Jake. Trees and body wash; a familiar scent. I smiled at how silly I probably must have looked right now, but I couldn't care any less. I jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a car pull over affront of Jake's house. I ran back downstairs in a flash before anyone could see where I was. Anyone can tell that I was up to no good because of these flushed cheeks of mine.

A girl who looked in her mid 20's came in. Holy shit! Did Jake have a girlfriend? She was tall with a sweet mocha colored skin tone, black silky long hair that stopped above her ribcage, and she had a nice figure. OMG! Her eyes were similar to those of Jakes. She must be his sister. What a reliever that was.

When she entered, she stopped midway before coming in any further. She was shooting daggers at me because, well, what are the chances of finding a strange girl in your brother's place? She was most likely thinking that I'm sleeping with Jake. Ha. I wish.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my brother's house?" She asked; glints of suspiciousness clear in her eyes.

"Well, I'm Roxy." I introduced myself. "Your brother and his goons are keeping me here against my will…are you Rachel or Rebecca?"

"Rachel." She said, but suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, why are they holding you hostage?" She asked whilst closing the door and coming into the kitchen.

"I have no clue." I said. "Maybe he wants to keep me all to himself." I joked.

Rachel smirked at me as she eyed me from head to toe. I reciprocated her actions as well. She wore dark low rise jeans and a white tank top with black flip flips. Four colorful bracelets embraced her wrist, she also had butterfly tattoo there.

"What's up with the getup? Its scorching hot outside, the sun rarely comes out, and you're wearing that." She laughed.

"I like wearing this, thank you very much. Besides, I don't go out much."

She looked at me as if she was deep in thought for that minute. Rachel then walked up to me, pulled my hand, and began to lead me toward the door. I halted immediately which caused Rachel to jerk back. She turned, scowled at me, and grabbed my hand once more.

"What are you doing? Let's go. I'm taking you out of prison." She yelled.

"I can't go outside, Rachel." I insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because." I argued.

"Because, why?" She glowered. Alright, so I'm becoming officially scared of Rachel.

"…You know what your brother and his friends are right?" I hesitated. A lie or two would be necessary if she didn't know what Jake was.

"Yeah, they're wolves." She nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"I…sparkled?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"You…spark…oh…" Her eyes widened for she realized that I was no human.

"But, recently, I'm not sure what to call myself." I shrugged.

"Can I see?"

I took a moment to think it through. No harm would come if I simply stuck a hand outside. With that, I nodded. Opening the door, Rachel stepped out first, and then came me. I stretched one hand out, but nothing happened.

I was fucking freaking out when I didn't sparkle. Holy crap! I tentatively walked my whole body into the sun – something that I did rarely – yet nothing happened. I looked down my arms once more because I simply couldn't grasp the fact that I wasn't sparkling.

"I thought you said you would be like Tinker Bell, but why the hell do you look like a gaping fish?" She sniffed a giggle.

"Well, I probably look like a fucking gaping fish because I was told I could fucking sparkle when obviously I don't!" I yelled.

"You said…" Rachel began.

"I never actually checked." I chuckled nervously, walking to my car.

"You're an idiot Roxy, but I like you." She laughed, following me.

I was roasting in these clothes of mine, so I pop open the trunk. Inside, there sat my duffel bag of wonder. I put my guns on safety lock first, and then threw them in my duffel.

Within a minute, I had on a sexy blue cocktail micro mini dress, large silver hoop earrings, and a gold Juicy Couture heart ring with lip gloss inside. My black pumps had spikes all over it, except, for the four inch heel were open toe with an ankle strap.I look without a doubt hot!

"If I were a lesbian and I wasn't dating Paul...I would totally go out with you, Roxy." Rachel smirked, holding back a smile.

"You're dating Paul?" I yelled whilst we both go into my car.

"Yep. And I own has ass!" she said proudly.

"I can tell." I snickered.

Rachel gave me directions to Emily's place. Unfortunately, she was Sam's wife. Rachel had filled in all the details about the pack. Leah was involved with Sam and soon they were to be wedded, but when Sam met Emily, his world flipped.

Just a week before the wedding, she walked in on them making out on her couch, both half naked. To make a long story short, Sam broke up with Leah that same day and called the wedding off. Sam and Emily were engaged 2 months later and now they are officially married.

Leah hasn't forgiven them since. I don't blame her. I'd cut Sam's balls off, castrate them off and shove it down Emily's throat, but, hey that's just me saying. Rachel went onto the other's stories briefly, but I was purely interested in Jake's stories. I listened closely.

"Poor Jake," Rachel sighed. "He was heartbroken when this Bella girl broke his heart over and over again."

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"Well," She started. "Jake was head over heels for her since he was 4 or something. Her parents got divorced, so she had to move in with her mom to Phoenix. Sometime later, she comes back to live with her dad until she finish high school. I don't why though, but I honestly don't care any less. Anyway, she gets a boyfriend, Edmund or something, not sure of his name."

"They go out for a year. So, a couple of days after her birthday, Edmund dumped her, and of course, my brother was there for her when she needed him. I'm going to skip some parts since we're almost there. Jake and Bella had something going on, but, once her boyfriend returns 6 months later, begging for another chance saying stuff like he did it to protect her and for her to have a normal life so she takes him back without a second glance to the person who she truly deeply hurt. He tried getting her back for months even when everyone knew it was a lost cause. I hate her so bad, Rox." Rachel breathed.

"Sounds like a true bitch if you ask me. I wouldn't dare of hurting someone like that." I growled quietly, pondering on how Jake must have felt. For a strange reason, some parts of the story seemed oddly familiar.

"It doesn't end there. After everything she's done to him, she sends him an invitation to her wedding! That's the icing on the fucking cake! My little brother was devastated. All of what had happened to him, well, the results were of him running away for months! He came back just different. When he found out that Bella was pregnant, he didn't care. He simply took his alpha position that Sam was basically holding for him. I haven't heard of Bella, her husband, or the baby since. He hates talking about it. My dad and I are mostly worried about him. He doesn't talk about it to anyone. It has been a couple of years after all." She finished.

I drove, sinking in all of what she had told me. Jake needed someone physically, mentally, and emotionally to be there for him. He gave his whole heart to that one girl and she ripped it up like it was nothing. But he was…no is something. He's human and for that he shouldn't have gone through that awful experience alone.

"Rachel, how did you pass Embry and Seth? They were near the house." I wondered all of a sudden.

"Oh, I scared them off. I told them to get lost while you were changing."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, well, that is until I saw the little house up ahead. It kind of looked like a cabin. Anyway, Rachel and I exited the car, and then everything went dead silent. One minute, Rachel was by my side, the next, she's in Paul's arms.

Sam still wore that stupid glare on his face. Other than that, everything was tensing. Paul was continually checking Rachel to see if she was alright. What the fuck? Jake walked up to me, arms crossed, and he had this expression plastered on his face as if he was trying to look stern but, it seemed to me that he's was just assuming.

"How did you get out?" He asked, but that's when he noticed Embry and Seth running towards us.

"Sorry man." Embry was panting, probably from racing so quick.

"Rachel is scary." Seth said, glancing at her.

"I walked out of the door with Rachel, Jake." I smirked, mimicking his posture.

Jake's eyes darken when he took all of me in. I fidgeted under his gaze, aware that I was blushing.

"Yeah! About that Jake, what the hell? You had a girl held captive against her will in your house!" Rachel yelled at her younger brother.

Paul leaned down and whispered something in Rachel's ear that she couldn't quite hear.

"Oh, sorry Jake, I didn't know."

"Know what?" I growled in frustration.

"Nothing!" Everyone said simultaneously.

I sighed, looking up above at the clear sky. When I had my gaze downwards, their jaws dropped. I knew what they were looking at. Gosh.

"Eyes up here guys! It was too hot and this was all I had left to wear so deal with it." I snapped, walking past everyone. I headed toward the elders. They were older than everyone else here. There was an old man who looked like Jake; he was in a wheelchair, while the other two were sitting in chairs.

"Hi, I'm Roxy Felis Wilson. I'm guessing you're Jake's dad considering he looks a whole lot like you." I laughed nervously because of the way the old man was staring at me.

"Hey Roxy. You're right, the one and only. Call me Billy. Over there are Sue and Old Quil." He stated with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." I managed before Rachel yanked me away.

She caught me off guard and I went tumbling into a hot chest. When I looked up, my breath caught up in my throat. Jake held so much happiness, concern, and a little anger. His hot hands were on my lower back and it felt just way too good. I swear that we were moving toward one another, that is, until distraction came up.

"Jake, quit trying to suck the girl's face. Everyone, let's go inside for some breakfast and then we'll talk." Billy stifled a giggle.

Jake straightened us up and smiled nervously at me.

"Come on, Rox." He smiled brightly at me.

With that, he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside since my legs didn't want to work with me. The house was a bit stuffy because of the amount of people inside and the heat in the room. I saw a beautiful woman who seemed in her late 20's carrying a little boy – 5 years old I'm guessing - in her arms. She had three awful scars running from her hair line to her chin on the right side of her face. Sam walked up to her and kissed her forehead. I knew who she was now: Emily.

Everyone headed for the kitchen. Ladies and kids were the first one to be served their meals of course. As for me, I was starving over all the delicious food, but the one thing that caught my attention was bacon. I took a whole bunch of bacon along with two slices of toast. I proceeded to sit on the long table and devoured my meal.

The wolves looked like a pack of fucking wolves as they snatched up whatever food they had on their plates. Rachel was on my right and Jake was on my left. Once everyone was settled, Billy began talking to me.

"So, Roxy, as much as I wouldn't want to disturb you with your bacon," Everyone chuckled. "Tell us about yourself." Billy said.

"Gladly." I smiled. "Where to start? Well, I'm 21 years of age, I'm single, and I love bacon." I joked.

The room was filled with laughter after my little joke right there.

"All jokes aside, I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon. I lived with my parents and older brother …" Billy interrupted.

"What are your parent's names?"

Odd question right there. I gazed at Billy; it seemed as if he was trying to put the pieces together in a puzzle.

"Umm…Vincent and Lorraine Wilson were my parents and my brother was Matt." I shrugged, unaware of why he needed the information.

I told them everything. All including from what had happened to my brother and afterwards. Jake held my hand beneath the table the whole time sometime that brought comfort to me. He noticed that I was having difficulty when I told about my brother.

I liked them. I felt completely safe with the pack, even if I don't sympathize with some of them. I couldn't care any less. When I went to the part where I was bitten by neon-blue-eye guy, Billy, Sue, and Old Quil listened closely.

"….And here I am now with wonderful people and…" I stopped mid-sentence and clutched my stomach.

It felt as if I had eaten something rotten and I was in the brink of vomiting. I excused myself rapidly, asked where the bathroom was, and ran to it as fast as I could in my 4-inch heels. I slammed the door shut, almost splitting the door in half, and then I threw up everything up.

I heard Jake outside the door, asking me if I was alright. I could feel my heart beat raise as the itching did. Looking into the mirror, I noticed the freakiest thing. My eyes were glowing! Something caught my attention. I turned to see towards the small window at the side and I saw them. Those blue eyes in the woods. They were beckoning me to come home.

Over my body's free will, I ran out of the bathroom and then I was out of the front door in a split second. I felt the familiar pull when Jake was near me and he was hot on my trail. I almost, almost, reached the edge of the woods when out of the damn blue; someone knocked me to the ground.

I fought the person in order to escape, but they didn't move. I barely heard my name being called. I looked at my capturer only to notice it was Jake. He looked pained and I realize that my little stunt back there looked as I was leaving him. I stopped fighting him, looked into woods, only to see that he was gone.

"What the hell was that Roxy? One moment, you're in the bathroom blowing chunk and the next you're running like a bat out of hell to nothing?" Jake shouted.

"I saw him, Jake. I saw him." I whispered. Our eyes were focused on each other's.

"Was he out there? We didn't smell him."

"He was here! He ran away from you guys chasing me and I almost had him." I went on.

Jake held my face and spoke to me.

"Listen to me, Roxy! I'm going to take a look, okay?" I really didn't want him to go.

"No, no! Stay with me? Please Jake." I pleaded.

"Rachel will stay with. I'll be back." He sprinted off with Paul and Leah by his side.

I watched as they disappeared into the woods. Ugh! I hated this susceptible feeling inside. It sucks hairy balls. It happened though. Jake took part of my heart with him, even if he had no idea.

"This sucks!" I complained. "I hate this vulnerable feeling." I stood next to Rachel.

"I know, but everyone has it in them." Rachel smiled and led me to the inside of the house.

Around 4 PM, Jake, Paul, and Leah hadn't returned. The older people were already gone, claiming they had council stuff to do. I was worn out, but my persistency told me to wait for Jake.

Emily served some soup for my stomach while the normal ate damn crackers and Ginger Ale. I honestly wanted to yell at someone, whoever, and go back to Jake's place. That would most likely settle my stomach. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Paul, Leah, and Jake came through the front door. Everyone began to leave, all except for Leah, Paul, Rachel, Emily, Sam, Jake, and I.

"We lost him. At first, there weren't any sighting of him, and the he pops out right in front of us." Jake sighed in frustration.

"He jumped out of a fucking tree in front of us!" Paul barked.

"You didn't hurt him, right?" I asked. It felt as if I were connected to this blue-eyed guy. Not in the way I felt for Jake, but in completely different way.

"Did we hurt him? No, he got away!" Bitch snapped at me. I growled at her.

They talk about Mr. Blue eyes for an extent of time. It was already 9 PM when we left. Time goes by when you chatter too much. Ha. We said our goodbyes and left Sam's and Emily's abode.

The car ride was quiet as it had frequently been since I came to La Push. When we arrived, we said nothing to one another. I shut my mouth because Jake looks as if he didn't want to talk at the moment. I stood quietly, waiting for Jake to get off the phone with Brady and Leah. Once he hung up, he turned t me.

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest room right over there." He pointed.

"Here is a towel and some clothes for you." Jake handed them to me. "I have patrol tonight. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm tired anyway. Thanks for letting me stay here Jake, and thanks for all the other stuff." I said.

"It's no problem at all."

Jake was making his way out when I grabbed him by the arm. Here goes nothing. I reached up to him and pecked him on the lips. That one tiny kiss had sparks of fireworks surrounding it. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Jacob." I turned and walked toward the bathroom.

About 45 minutes later, I was snuggling in the warm sheet covers of the bed. Today's events went through my head like a small clip. I slowly drifted into one bizarre dream.

...

I was zipping through the woods as if there were no tomorrow. I noticed four huge black paws, those were my paws. I pounced on a couple of deer, picked them up, and only the bones were left scattered on the ground.

After licking my paws clean, instincts kicked in and told me to make a run for it. I immediately did. I turned, but only to see Brady growling and snapping at me. I chose fight instead of flight. It was a horrid fight. I left him on the ground with broken bones, but once I heard the pack of wolves approaching, I fled. I was cut and my paws weren't specifically in their best condition.

I was woken from my slumber by the chirping near me. I swatted the noise, and then, drowsily, I tried pulling the covers off me, but there was nothing. When I opened my eyes, I screamed bloody murder. I was outside, eyes opened, and completely nude.

"What the hell?" I panicked.

* * *

**HeHe! So...what do I have up my sleeve you guys? lol What's wrong with Roxy and whose this Mr. Blue Eyes? I'll give you one hint...He's someone she knows very well. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


End file.
